Narcissus
by Raven22
Summary: Buffy and spike listen to Alanis Morissette and conpare it to each outher...then spike find Buffy jumping on the bed singing to her hairbrush..O.o..too much suger at 2:00 in the morning..Enjoy..(I feed off reviews) :-F


AN: ::sigh:: Due to earlier complaints about my sucky spelling, I have been forced to get a bata reader.Its called spell check (its new or I would have been using it)!!..and now you may enjoy my storys/songs/poems without fear of my slaying of the English language...as much as I love to read and pride myself on my large vocabulary :-D..lol.. so there evil spelling! Have at thee! :-P  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Spike and Buffy (as much as i don't admit it) are not real and are owned by Mr. Joss, all lyrics by the queen of the universe,Alanis Morissette...im not worthy..::bows::...to her song narcissus off the album Under Rug Swept.  
  
******  
  
Spike: Bloody hell that bint is off her bird..I thought throwing a picture of a happer Buffy to the floor...music!! yha that always helps..might as well put that dammed radio of Harmonys to good use....Fuigures! nothing on the bleeding noice box but N'sync and that hot chit thats always necked...think her names Britt or something..and no Sex Pistols..more thoughtfulness on Harms part...wait...seems ole' blow-job-with-handle-bars left something in the cd player...humm white cd...some chick in red with lil sparkles...not bad looking...the first song has nice start...wow!..who would have thought Harm had an angry side?! Large vocabulary...no wonder Harm left it..stupid bint probly had no idea what was going on....Ok then. On to track two...Reminds me of Buffy..  
  
*  
  
Buffy: God I hate that dam VAMPIRE!!! AAHHH!!! I feel like ripping my hair out..I need music NoW! I slammed my closet door open looking for my new cd...YHA!! Found it!! Under Rug Swept: Alanis Morissette A woman who understands where Im coming from.. I took it out of its well worn case and put it in the cd player. I skipped straight to my favorite...number 2...PLAY. She told the story of all my life perfectly..  
  
*  
  
Spike: This chit is good! I haven't changed this song since I first heard it. She was singing about Buffy I knew it.  
  
*  
  
Buffy: " Dear momma's boy" (Raily)  
  
I know you've had your butt licked by your mother  
  
I know you've enjoyed all that attention from her  
  
and every woman graced with your presence after  
  
dear narcissus boy (Parker)  
  
I know you've never really apologized for anything  
  
I know you've never really taken responsibility  
  
I know you've never really listened to a woman  
  
*  
  
Spike: I had to replay this one verse over and over....Alanis might have been talking about an ex boyfriend...but GOD how it sound like buffy!!!!  
  
Dear me-show (girl)  
  
i know you're not really into conflict resolution  
  
or seeing both sides of every equation  
  
or having an uninterrupted conversation  
  
and any talk of healthiness  
  
and any talk of connectedness  
  
and any talk of resolving this  
  
leaves you running for the door  
  
why why do I try to love you  
  
try to love you when you really don't want me to  
  
*  
  
Buffy: Now I was really feeling the music. I grabbed my hair brush and was jumping on my bed sing out loud oblivious to the outside world. I was in such a better mood now....leave it to Alanis..then the "Xander" verse came on. Of course he was my friend but that wedding really had me a lot angrier then I though I was..and I was screaming all the lyrics into my poor microphone/hairbrush..  
  
Dear egotist boy  
  
you've never really had to suffer any consequence  
  
you've never stayed with anyone longer than ten minutes  
  
you'd never understand anyone showing resistance  
  
dear popular boy  
  
i know you're used to getting everything so easily  
  
a stranger to the concept of reciprocity  
  
people honor boys like you in this society  
  
and any talk of selflessness  
  
and any talk of working at this  
  
and any talk of being of service  
  
leaves you running for the door  
  
*  
  
Spike: Now I know exactly what a person means when they mean FEEL the music. This was better then Woodstock! I was playing air guitar and headbanging..this was just...NEAT!! This verse was alllll about that stupid git Xander..  
  
Dear egotist boy  
  
you've never really had to suffer any consequence  
  
you've never stayed with anyone longer than ten minutes  
  
you'd never understand anyone showing resistance  
  
dear popular boy  
  
i know you're used to getting everything so easily  
  
a stranger to the concept of reciprocity  
  
people honor boys like you in this society  
  
and any talk of selflessness  
  
and any talk of working at this  
  
and any talk of being of service  
  
leaves you running for the door  
  
This verse hit a core...Buffy...again she was talking about Buffy ..  
  
(Why why do i try to help you try to help you  
  
when you really don't want me to)  
  
You go back to the river and we'll dance the dance (I'd love to dance with the slayer now)  
  
you go back to your friends who will lick you ass (Scoobies..ha)  
  
you go back to ignoring all the rest of us  
  
you go back to the center of you universe  
  
*  
  
Buffy: I was really screaming at the top of my lungs now. I was laughing out loud at how Spike this whole verse was!  
  
Dear self-centered boy  
  
i don't know why i still feel affected by you  
  
I've never lasted vary long with someone like you  
  
i never did although i have to admit i wanted to  
  
Dear magnetic boy  
  
you've never been with anyone who doesn't take your shit  
  
you've never been with anyone who's dared to call you on it  
  
i wonder how you'd be if someone were to call you on it  
  
*  
  
Spike: Now i wasent even sing I was screaming at Buffy...well maybe not her but at the picture of her I through on the floor earlier now in my hands...  
  
and any talk of willingness  
  
and any talk of both feet in  
  
and any talk of commitment  
  
leaves you running for the door  
  
At this point it was me running out the door..i had to see Buffy and this time she would listen to me. I ran as fast as my vampire legs whould carry me. Which in vampire speed was vary impressive. I was there in moments. I did not bother to knock and walked straight up the stair to her door...but stopped when I heard the same song that I was just listening to. Only I heard the bed banging against the wall...and the springs squeaking..I heard them many times before but never when I wasent in the room. I barely opened the door and peeked in..I had to muffle a laugh so I wouldn't be discovered, even if I did laugh she was to lost in her own world jumping on the bed and screaming the lyrics to her verse of the song.  
  
why why do i try to change you  
  
try to change you when you really don't want me to  
  
you go back to the river and we'll dance the dance  
  
you go back to your friends who will lick you ass  
  
you go back to being so oblivious  
  
you go back to the center of the universe  
  
The music stopped and I watched as she jumped down off the bed and turned off the radio, breathing hard as she did so. I continued to watch in awe as she walked with cat like grace and sat her brush on her dresser clad only in boy cut underwear and a light blue tank. I couldn't hold my tongue a moment longer. "So slayer, wanna dance?" She jumped back and looked me in the eyes her face flushing red with anger. "SPIKE YOU..." her word trailed off and her face seemed to soften. Then to my amazement she smiled then started to laugh! "You just saw me jumping up and down on my bed singing to my brush dident you?" She asked starting to laugh harder. I couldn't help but laugh to. "Only if you knew that less the 5 mins ago I was singing the same song to your bloody picture frame..compareing it to you." Then amazing myself I started reenacting. "I know you're not in to conflict resolution, or seeing both sides of every equation, or having an uninterrupted conversation." I sang to the top of my lungs trying to mock Alanis' voice and failing horribly. Buffy started laughing even harder clutching her sides and gasping for breath. "You tell anyone that I just sang again and I will rip you through out, slayer." I said jokingly only to hear more of her beautiful laughed in return. After regaining most of her composure she walked to her radio and turned it back on putting the CD on number 2 and said, fighting another fit of giggles. "So BIG BAD, how about a live performance?" "Gladly." I replied. Shutting the door firmly and locking it, we whould'ent want intruders if we started having to much fun now would we?"  
  
THe ENd  
  
Weeeeee!! that was fun! Hope it left a smile on your face. And of course I would be ever so grateful if you were just so kind as to leave a review! 3 3 3 3 


End file.
